


I'm Waiting || (NSFWish Kakashi x Reader)

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 52





	I'm Waiting || (NSFWish Kakashi x Reader)

As I unlocked the door of our small, one bedroom apartment I found Kakashi sitting at our kitchen table. He looked up from the newest addition Icha Icha as I stepped foot inside, only glancing up for a small second to acknowledge that I was home.

I walked closer to the table and stopped in front of him, setting down my armful of groceries. “Not even a hello? You’re just going to look up at me?”

He looked up again. “Sorry, I picked up the newest book today. It’s the best yet.”

I chuckled at him. “Those books are going to take over your life one day.”

“I guess I’ll be able to enjoy them even more then.” He smiled at me before placing his bookmark in the book and setting it down on the table. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. “How was your day?”

“Stressful, exhausting, not that that’s new.” As a medical ninja I saw more than you wanted too. Sometimes stressful felt like an understatement.

Kakashi kissed the side of my head. “Why don’t we take a nap then? I could go for one too.” It was still early in the afternoon, I guess it wasn’t too late. “You go change, I’ll put the groceries away and come in.”

I turned and kissed him before walking to the bedroom. Our queen size mattress was going to be exceptionally comfortable after morning like this morning. I flopped down on the bed, not even changing my clothes first, but as I was got comfier I thought about how I could relieve some stress even more than just a nap.

I hopped back up from the bed and grabbed my nicest bra and underwear set from the drawer.

* * * * * *

Kakashi walked into the bedroom, expecting to see me asleep, but his eyes grew wide when he saw me lying in my bra and underwear, patiently waiting for him. “I thought you wanted to take a nap?”

“We’ll definitely be tired enough for a nap after we’re done.” I winked at him and the devilish smirk that shown in his face was something that I longed for.

Kakashi leaned against the doorway of the bedroom, taking in the vision of what was in front of him. It has been a long time since we had had a moment like this. I was getting antsy, it wouldn’t like Kakashi to keep me hanging. “You’re squirming over there.”

I bit my lip before speaking. “Kakashi... I’m waiting.” The silver haired ninja had never moved faster in his life, pinning me down to the bed with a force that our neighbors below us probably wouldn’t appreciate, but hell, who cared at this point. Let the neighborhood hear.


End file.
